Weapons, Meisters and Teenage AngstOh My!
by Astriferous Fox
Summary: Havanah is beginning school at Death Weapon Meister Academy. Naturally, she wants to do her best. But that's kind of hard in a place like Death City. Rated T for curses, violence, and somewhat suggestive themes. Accepting decent ocs! PM them. NO MORE MIESTERS ONLY WEAPONS. The second chapter is on it's way. Just needs a little tweaking.


_**Weapons, Meisters and Teenage Angst...Oh My!**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**First Day of School (A Cliche Opening?)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Hey, guys! Sweet Arcadia here! Wow, it's been a good long while since I've actually written something. I've been drawing a lot more lately and I was suddenly in the mood for creative writing. So, I went back and read my old fics...and man, I sucked. That's pretty much it. Like, really bad. Oh gosh, it burns my eyes!**_

_**Ahem.**_

_**I'm giving this a go again. I just want too. Really. So, I'm accepting ocs yet again. A one adult pair and two student pair. Which means a total of six ocs. No more, no less. So I'll get on with the show. I don't own Soul Eater, yada yada. Oc form is at the bottom.**_

* * *

><p>Let me just clarify now. The only reason why I'm probably going to be late to school today is because I was generally lazy. Yes, not because I overslept or got kidnapped or because I'm saving the world from insane amounts of darkness or something. Only because I honestly didn't want to get out of bed. Who could blame me though? My bed is just too comfy in the morning. Darn being such a weak willed human! Or Weapon. Whatever.<p>

So, as of now, I'm just laying on my bed, my thick purple covers kicked off and looking at the blank, cream wall with no expression what so ever. Gosh, I just realized how lazy I am. Blinking to regain focus, I looked over at my digital clock because learning to read time is really hipster. Like, who owns monologue clocks anymore? Besides schools, of course. I don't think they'll ever go digital. Oh, silly school. Oh, wait. I have school.

"_I HAVE SCHOOL!_" I yelled over loudly as I quickly leaped up, making the bed whimper. I really want to lay back down too bed but I'm needed elsewhere. I blow my lovely bed a kiss as I rush out of the room and into the clean, silver and white decorated bathroom. I slip my grey, over-sized t-shirt and my purple-and-white striped panties off, slipping a little on the silver shag rug. Reaching out, I turn on the water, playing with the settings. Too hot. Oh, now it's too cold. Fuck...that's wrong. Okay, this is getting ridiculous.

Finally, I manage to get the water to where I want it. It's hot but a comfortable hot. Not as comfortable as my bed however. I step into the shower and slide the silver and green dappled curtain behind me. I step into the rushing water, letting out a relieved, soft sigh. This feels really nice. The water cascades down my caramel hued skin and down the drain, it's repetitive process. I watch the journey, my head tilted down and my own curtain of white colored hair shields me from seeing any other direction but down. I don't mind though.

I stand idly in the shower a bit longer, just because the water feels really good today for some reason. I let out a sigh before reaching for my wash cloth and squeezing my favorite body wash onto the towel. It's flowery smell, but it isn't too overwhelming. I wash up and rinse off then soak my hair a little in hopes it won't smell. It never does unless I don't wash it for a week or so, so I don't worry much.

I get out the shower and- "**FUCK!**"

I slipped, whoops. Not because of the water or anything but because of my cat. I have no idea what she's doing in the bathroom but I don't really care right now. I just want to kill her really. Just a little.

"Stupid cat! I'll _slaughter _you," I hiss, a bad aura practically rolling off of me. Oh shit, maybe I should get that checked. Never mind that, I have to discipline my cat!

I continue to mutter poisonous words that should never be repeated to the orange tabby. She, on the other hand, doesn't seem to care much. Look at her. Sitting there all chill, licking that damn paw. I'll just glare daggers at her for now, but beware Brushfire. The next we collide won't be so happy. Okay, making murderous comments towards a cat isn't healthy. I need to get this checked out.

I manage to finish drying off and drop my fluffy towel on the carpet of my room. I scramble around for my underwear before finding my favorite pair of underwear. Aw, yeah! I hold the sides of my red, lacy underwear with both hands, a sick grin of my face.

"It's your lucky day underwear~! I'm gonna wear you to the first day of school~!" I cackle manically as I put them on. It takes me awhile to shuffle around and find the matching bra however. Since, we're talking about my underwear, I'm just going to say I'm a b-cup, thank you. I'm awful proud of it.

Next I lotion myself up because having dry skin is really uncomfortable. Like ew. I can't leave the house like that. I'll die. Finally, I put on my clothes. I mange to put myself in a magenta long-sleeved dress. I spin in it a few times to watch it swish before putting on my salmon hue blazer and buttoning it up. I watch myself in the mirror for a few seconds, my purple eyes watching my every movements as well. I give up the staring battle and decide to tie up my violet converse, my fingers getting caught every now and then.

I walk into the kitchen, which needs to be heavily restocked so says I. I dig through the cabinets for bit not finding anything satisfactory for breakfast. Oh, nevermind. I found a Twinkie! I momentarily celebrate mentally.

I then slip it into my blazer pocket and make my way for the door. I've spent enough time inside this morning and I really needed to be on my way. Without looking, like the memory was engraved in my head, which it practically was, I reached out to the coat hanger on my left and snatched a violet scarf, careful not to catch it on anything. On my way out, I wrapped it around my neck perfectly. Now I'm ready for my first day of school.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remember to PM them to me. I think reviewing the submissions is against the rules of FFN or something.<em>**

**_Name:_**

**_Possible Nicknames:_**

**_Are you a Weapon or Meister?:_**

**_If you're a Weapon, please describe your weapon form:_**

**_Describe your personality:_**

**_Describe your physical looks:_**

**_Talents?:_**

**_Strengths:_**

**_Weaknesses/Fears:_**

**_What do you want in a partner?:_**

**_What about romance?:_**

**_Anything other?:_**

**_If you're a Weapon, please desc_**


End file.
